As is known, certain types of malfunctions of the human body are difficult to detect or require difficult and expensive procedures for the detection thereof. Blood clots are particularly pertinent examples, especially since they may presage a severe crisis in the individual involved. Pancreatic cancer is another example of a disturbance which is extremely difficult to diagnose without surgical exploration.
As aforenoted, the imminence of formation of a blood clot which may result in a coronary thrombosis and myocardial infarction is indicated by shortening of the clotting time due to a drop in the concentration of proteolytic enzymes and a consequent decrease in FDP.
Disturbances of the type with which the present invention is concerned have in common the property of changing the rate of production of fibrinolytic enzymes. Unfortunately, there has been, heretofore, no test for detection of a decrease in the concentration of such fibrinolytic enzymes and FDP in the blood. Consequently, it has been difficult to use the change in production of fibrinolytic enzymes as a basis for diagnosing the causative factors involved.